Insane
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: It has completely went out of hand, four of the heroes are insane while a couple has been killed by one of those psychos and a hero that isn't sick in the head has to survive this horrofic adventure. WARNING: Blood


Insane

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the titans only Oc's

Warning: This will be a very Heavy **M** story, if you do not like mature stuff, well don't read it. Another thing there will be character death so please do not read if you hate character death. I am very warning you for young eyes to stop reading this immediately!

**

* * *

**

**Neil's Point of View**

I was walking towards the bathroom with a smile plastered on my face; I was opening the bathroom and closed it as I started to sing "Magic" by The Pussycat Dolls. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door when a similar voice, "Neil, please do not sing, the rest of us wants to sleep in… it's like 7am in the morning". _For you Theresa I will_, I thought as a smile spread on my face.

"Sure" I replied and then heard her leave. I jumped in the shower as I felt hot water going on my body and started to sing again as I started to wash my hair with shampoo until I heard a voice outside of the shower as it whispered 'Neil… Neil… oh darling, your fabulous when your naked'. I rinsed my hair pretty quickly and I washed everything from my body as fast as I could and I suddenly heard the voice again, two seconds later I realized that it was a girl's voice. The girl ounce again whispered to me like if she was next to me 'Neil... darling would you love to touch my breast and how it feels to make love to a woman for the first time?' _Where on the hell is she, is she a ghost, _I thought as I shivered at the thought of seeing a ghost or hearing a ghost. I dried myself but I didn't dry my hair because I was too freaked out to come back in the bathroom, _what the fuck is going on here?_

'Darling let me blow your hair for you' the voice had said as a form of a teenaged girl started to appear and seconds later she was fully formed and I gasped at her features, she was a real beauty with those black curly hair that bounced while she walked and her eyes were like the color of the ocean. I walked to her and ran my fingers in her hair as I kissed her on the lips with passion. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door as the young girl growled at the person who was bothering us, "Hello, Neil?"

It was the voice of Jay, the leader of the group. I didn't respond to Jay and whispered to the girl, "Don't worry babe, it won't be long"

"Neil? Are you in there?" asked Jay as I clearly heard that he was tapping his foot, impatiently. I sighted as I turned to the door and opened it which revealed an angry Jay staring back at me with those cold eyes, "What on the lord of Zeus were you doing?"

I glared at him. "Oh nothing Jay, I was… sleeping"

"You better hurry up! Cronus started to attack the city" Jay said, rudely. I got angrier every word he talked to me and it was like he put his sword through my body. I answered in anger, "What? It's Saturday, today. Does that old dude take time off?"

"No Neil. Get dress… and be fast, we don't have all day, we need to save the day" Jay barked at me like if I was shit. I was so pissed off that I quickly got changed and the teenaged girl grabbed my arm by saying she loves me and kissed me on the cheek. I was going to leave until I said to her, "What is your name, my love?"

"My name is Monica Cashton" the girl replied back, kissing me on the cheek. I heard "HURRY UP!" from downstairs. I stomped out of my room and went downstairs to meet my friends. When I was in the living room they looked angrily at me and I said rudely, "Are we going to the next fucking mission?"

Jay slapped me from the back of the head and I glared at him and he had the 'You-better-Shut-up' look. Then they walked outside to go in Herry's truck as I did a middle finger at them, _how did I get in this freaking mess?_

When we arrived where Cronus was we just simply fight him until 2pm. When we arrived back at the brownstone everyone was glaring at me for my coward actions, I ounce turned Cronus into gold and then they were proud of me but now they were mad at me, what the fucking hell is their problems, hey? I quickly ran off to my room as I called my love's name and there she was, beautiful as she was with her tank top glowed through the sun as she started to undone her skinny jeans off from her and slowly came towards me like a drunk person and I walked slowly in slow motion as tears rolled down my cheeks and Monica wiped them away for me, "Let's fuck, shall we?"

I nodded. We went in my bed together as we did love together for the first time and while that was happening I was moaning in pleasure but someone must have heard me because I heard footsteps slowly coming towards my bedroom. Without asking to enter, someone came towards my bed as I turned around and was faced with the leader, "Can you ask to enter next time?"

"Sure," Jay said as if he ignored my question, "Can you tell me why we were hearing you moaning?"

"I… I was making love with my new girlfriend, Monica" I answered simply. Jay stared at me like if I was crazy, "It's because Neil there is no one next to you"

"Sure there is," I said as I stood up as I putted my clothes back on, "Monica is next to me"

"Okay, Neil you're scaring me, sure you're feeling alright?" asked Jay as he putted his hand on my forehead, "Your not hot at all but are you sure your alright?"

I exploded, "I'm telling you that Monica is with me, Jay" and I heard a soft sob that came from my bed and saw Monica crying on my pillow.

"Look what you did, Jay. You made her cry" I said angrily at Jay. He was very surprise at me and his eye brows knitted together with worry, "Neil. You're not feeling well. You need to go see a psychologise"

"No, no, no! I am fine, Jay. Why on the fuck you want me to see someone, I don't want to talk to that person! I am not sick, you hear me, Jay?" I said, jumping up and down. I started to make Jay a coward because he suddenly started to freak, "Neil, you really need to get some help" and ran off. I was wondering what his problem was. I quietly stepped out of the room and followed Jay without getting noticed and heard him telling the others saying I started to be crazy and would tell the gods about this. I was hurt and felt like if I was thrown out of the team, they could not do this to me and I am not crazy, thinking that I'm insane. What does this mean?

I went back to my room as I collapsed on my bed as I started to cry, Monica ran her fingers in my hair as she whispered, "Neil, leave them alone. They are just bunch of suckers that can't accept that their friend is in love"

"Your right, Monica" I said as my eyes got colder. "Why don't I teach them a little lesson… but first by paying someone a lesson?"

"You mean Cronus" said Monica, flipping her hair in the back. I stared at her in surprise, "How do you know him?"

She bitted her lip, "It's a long story but I can tell you that he captured me when I was a little girl"

"What happened next, darling?" I asked, slightly curious to hear what she was going to say. Monica started to sob uncontrollably against me, "Next is that he destroyed my parents' life and that I was separated from my siblings' life. I don't remember the rest"

"It's okay, baby" I said, stroking her hair. The only thing that I wasn't aware of was my friends were listening from the other side of the door but now I can hear Herry's heavy breathing and I can hear Jay quietly says that they have to spy on me from now on and thought, _Oh Fuck!_

With tears in my eyes I screamed in frustration, "What do you want, you six people?"

Then the door opened to reveal my six "old" friends coming towards me as their faces grew with worry. I glared at them as I started to say, "So you are throwing me away?"

"What are you talking about, Neil?" demanded Jay as he shifted uncomfortably. Without a warning our PMR started to beep, without hesitation Jay responds it, "Hello?"

"Jay…" it was Hera and she sounded worried. Jay was now fully alarmed and responded quickly a 'Is there something wrong?' and then she says that she is worried about me and that Persephone had a feeling that I wasn't feeling well. It was true my body felt stronger than usual and that I started to think like Satan. Jay grew worried even more, "Tell me about it, Mrs. Hera. How are we-"

"Cronus is on the mountain of Mount Olympus" Hera said, quietly. "You have to go without Neil this time"

"Why?" asked Herry, looking concern. "Neil is one of us"

I was shocked when I heard the young descendent of Hercules say that, then I saw Archie having tears in his eyes but trying to fight them back, my eyes started to dart on Atlanta who was wrapping herself as she bitted her lip with a tear sliding out of her eye, they look so worried about me and afterwards I laid my eyes on Odie who was taken aback from hearing this while Theresa started to cry as Jay put his arm around her. They really wanted me to participate to this mission, and ounce again Hera said clearly, "Were sorry but there might be something wrong with Neil and we can not let him go to a mission"

They all shrugged and Jay told Hera they were coming, then for a minute everyone was silent and the next thing was we were crying in each other's arms. Suddenly all the gods were there in my room with worried expressions. Why did it had to happen to me all that stuff, why not another one, instead? Aphrodite suddenly rushed in my arms and started to cry her heart out, "Neil… why did you have to go insane? Why?"

"I… I… don't know…." I stammered as I stared at my friends who were crying silently. Hera sight and told the others to go battle Cronus, while I said that I wanted to go with them and I will always be with them. Hera said it was fine and I quickly joined them…

"So Neil, heard you became insane?" laughed the god of time, as he slowly approached us with a smirk on his ugly face. Everything went black to me afterwards, I don't know why but it seemed that I was in a hole afterwards. I was in a dark cave while an old movie set started to play, it has showed me my past and the present but what about the future? Will I be somewhere else in the world? Then it showed me about the worst day of my life where I butchered my little sister, Margaret. I remembered she was screaming her head off while I was cutting every parts of her body. Then without a reason I started to smirk and laughed like if I was crazy… but the gods and my friends thinks that I'm insane and that's the truth, I am insane. Yes I agree, in the last two years I wasn't crazy but now I restarted to develop my crazy side. Now I was back to earth but when I stared at my friends who had mixed emotions such as shock and fear while I stared back at the god of time who was on the floor unconscious. I looked back at my six friends, "Can you guys tell me, what happened?"

"You… You attacked Cronus" stammered Herry as he walked backwards as if he planned to take a run. What is the big deal that I attacked Cronus? Jay stared at me with a nervous smile, "Neil. We defeated Cronus, thanks to your help"

I just shrugged as my six friends looked at each other with fear. It was 10pm and I felt tired sure I slept more early but I felt so strange when I went in my bed, I suddenly thought about killing people and torturing them but why? I don't know but I'm guessing my crazy side is getting stronger than ever. Within five minutes I fell asleep and started to dream. The next thing I heard was birds singing in the morning as I let out a big yawn but then I noticed that I was covered in blood and what was scarier was that it wasn't my blood but someone else's. I started to scream like hell and I didn't give a shit about who heard me, it was just too scary. Somehow my door flew opened, and I turned to face that somebody and it was five of my friends, this is weird where is Theresa? The others looked mad at me for disturbing their sleep but they freaked out when they saw the blood that covered me till my toes and no, I didn't have blood in my hair just on my body and a couple of droplets on my face. Jay came to me as he laid a hand on my shoulder but I could feel that his hand was trembling and tears started to streak down my face, "I don't know on the lord this happened. I just waked up like this…"

Archie and Herry were clutching to each other, Odie was covering his mouth not to puke while Atlanta was trembling with fright, and Jay has feeling that I had to do with Theresa's disappearance. When four minutes has passed without a word, my five friends that I have left has returned to do their stuff and already ten minutes has passed as I turned to Monica who grinned at me. I smirked to myself as I slowly opened my closet door and revealed a butchered Theresa who was staring back at me with those pleading eyes and yes I was the one who killed her, obviously Jay was right. Suddenly I had a feeling that I was being watched like if my friends that left were watching me while I was opening my closet door.

**Atlanta's Point of View**

Yes, we made Neil think that we left to do our stuff but we didn't, we decide to spy on Neil, well the only one who went out was Jay. When Neil had opened his closet door and revealed Theresa butchered that is when we decided that he was truly insane, I turned to the other guys as they continued staring in horror. We really should tell Jay about this or one of us is dead for sure, it had to be at night, and my thoughts were interrupted when Archie said, "I know what you're thinking, Atlanta. Telling Jay about this"

"Your right, we should really tell Jay about this" Herry said while shaking in fear and opens his PMR but quickly shut it off when we heard Neil's door knob turn and the four of us started to run for our lives but Jay has just appeared in front of us like magic. He looked terrified as he clearly cleared his throat, "I think we should leave right now. I went to explore in Neil's room while he was sleeping and I just saw Theresa butchered but anyways we should go and now"

We agreed and quickly ran as fast as we could, sure me and Archie can run really fast but we couldn't… wait a minute, what about Herry's truck? We were so scared that we have forgotten that Herry has truck. I yelled at the guys, "Stop it, guys!"

The guys looked at me and Jay said, "Atlanta we should hurry up before Neil catches us!"

"My god, you guys can be dumb sometimes and first of all Odie you're the one who is intelligent but do not realize when your frightened" I said as I rolled my eyes, putting a hand on my hip. The guys looked in confused and I continued, "Before you guys want to ask me why I stopped you is because someone here has a vehicle"

"Why did we have to forget my truck!" Herry yelled out, as we returned quietly to the brownstone. There wasn't any sign of Neil but we had to hurry up, we were getting to the red truck as we heard an "Oh shit!" from Herry's mouth. We started to look at him as Archie said, "Is there anything wrong, Herry?"

"The keys are in the brownstone" Herry said in horror.

"That's a brilliant thing to do, why did you have to leave them in the brownstone?" Jay groaned as he slapped his face. I was so ticked off when he said that, I just had to say, "Well for your information Jay is because it's the fucking morning, me and the boys didn't have time to get dressed and that Herry didn't have time to get his keys… oh and who cares if your dressed, you don't have a right to bitch people like that"

"Whatever" muttered Jay and left to go in the brownstone. We gasped as Jay returned with the keys and handed them to Herry.

Neil jumped from a window with a chainsaw and rushed to Jay as he started to butcher Jay in front of us as Jay started to scream a "Go away!" and with that we started to go in Herry's truck to go somewhere else that Neil won't find out and that will be deep in the forest.

One year and half has passed since one of our friends got insane and butchered two of our other friends. We had called the constructers to do our house for two seasons. The first night at our new house was going to be a small party between the four of us, the heroes that are left and it was great because Archie asked me to be his girlfriend while Herry and Odie were whistling. We were listening to Michael Jackson, The Pussycat Dolls, Flo Rida, Elvis Presley and many more that were enjoyable to listen. I brought the green bag that Jay has handed out to us. Yeah I know it's been a long time that Jay and Theresa has died, the only thing we remembered was that we ran away from the brownstone in mid November and now were in July, so it must have stunk through the months that has passed, we started to open it and revealed the butchered Theresa as I started to scream, why did Jay had to give us the butchering Theresa? I finally realized I was the only one screaming and why the guys didn't scream? I was wondering about that as I turned my head towards them and I gasped in horror as they smiled at the butchered Theresa. _Oh Shit, don't tell me it was them who butchered Theresa_, I thought as tears started to go down my cheeks, _no it's Neil who butchered her, it's… I don't know what to think now_. The three of them has forgotten that I was there as they turned towards me as Archie replied, "Sorry sweetie about that it's just that we were thinking something funny, that's all. Let's fuck tonight and tomorrow will be a new day for the four us"

I giggled as I nodded. We went in my bed as we had sex all night until we fell asleep. We heard the door bell ring as I yawned heavily and stared at my clock alarm and read 11:57 on it but were it ever worth it by making love with the boy of my dreams? Yes it was. I slowly put my black slip on as I went to check who it was just a plastic bag. _Oh lord please don't tell me it's Jay butchered in the plastic bag_. I carefully opened it and I was right it was a butchered Jay which I quickly ran towards the dirt that was around the house and vomited which someone held my hair, I stopped vomiting and slowly turned my head towards Herry who was staring back at me with worry, "Are you alright, Atlanta?"

"Yes," I lied, trying to hide my fear from him, "It's just I saw Jay butchered in the plastic bag"

"Atlanta, you okay?" asked Archie, catching his breath. This totally made me annoyed, "Yes I am, I just told Herry what I saw with my eyes"

"Sorry babe, it's just I didn't hear-" said Archie as I finished him off with a kiss on the lips, and told him, "I'm sorry Archie, it's just this morning I feel like I'm more tired and that I'm feeling nauseous right now"

"Its okay, go back to bed" said Archie, sliding an arm around my waist. The two of us started to walk towards the house as I turned to Herry who was looking around, "Herry? Are you coming?"

"Yeah" Herry said, looking unsure and quickly joined us as we saw Odie examined the butchered Jay. I was half asleep until I asked Herry to get me a pregnancy test at the store in New Olympia, at first he disagreed but at the second thought he will go but at one condition that he has to wear a costume to not get noticed by Neil (if enough chance he is still in New Olympia). I agreed, went to bed and slowly drifted off to sleep until Herry has awoken me to say that he got my pregnancy test. I quickly went in the bathroom to check if I was pregnant and minutes went by as I finally looked at the test it wrote that I was pregnant. _What the hell__? Me and Archie did sex last night, how could that be possible… oh never mind but I'm so happy about this, wait till I tell the guys_. I was slowly heading downstairs until I heard Archie talk, "I can't believe Neil is in a mental hospital". _Yes!_

"I know, but can we blame him? That poor guy, he didn't even noticed that I put a potion I created so he could be insane, and killed two of our friends who is now ready to get eaten" Laughed Odie, as he was munching on one of Theresa's arm. My vision started to get blurry and thought with tears in my eyes, _so it was Archie, Herry and Odie who have made Neil insane. I can't believe this, my lover is an insane person but I'm also heartbroken for the other two, I mean we were friends and we stayed together no matter what. Now, I realized that I have been a fool and should have killed them in the first place so they can rot in hell or the tautarus. Oh guys, why did you have to do that, hey? Why?_

I watched them in horror as they were eating body parts from our two beloved friends; Herry was eating like a pig as a drop of blood went down his green t-shirt as he was done he let out a big large belch and what surprised me was that he didn't say excuse me, Archie was the same thing as Herry eating like a pig and finishing off with a large belch but on the other hand Odie was eating slowly and finished off by covering his mouth to belch. I just felt like leaving the house right away but I had to get Herry's keys which I think were in one of his pockets but instead I found them on the table that was in the hallway. I was going to walk slowly without disturbing them until Archie looked up, "Where are you going, darling?"

I froze immediately as the other two were also looking up at me with their mouth covered in blood. Tears started to roll down my cheeks and simply threw my messy hair in the back as I said, "I'm going to take some fresh air"

"In your slip?" asked Herry in surprise, as he cleaned his mouth with Archie's blue sweater which Archie caught him doing it as Archie growled in anger, "Herry Brishon, the fuck are you doing with my sweater?"

"Oh shit, sorry Arch" apologized Herry, staring at the floor while Archie sighted and forgives him. I rolled my eyes skyward and started to go upstairs but stopped, "By the way, I'm going to get dressed and… why on the hell you guys had to make Neil insane, hey? What did he do to you guys? He didn't do a dang thing to you guys! Oh and don't say anything, you guys were planning to butcher me and the baby is it that?"

"No. We will not kill you but we will butcher other people," Odie said, smiling at me, "we love you too much and we will have lots of love for the baby. Atlanta, we knew Neil since the age of twelve and yeah you can say that we made him insane, we thought it would be fun but I made him a monster by killing his own sister but please don't leave us"

I sighted. "Fine I won't but on conditions that you guys will eat already dead bodies in a secret place which the baby, that you say excuse me when you burp me and won't eat the baby. Don't eat your family when you two will have one, Herry and Odie"

"We won't eat the baby," said a serious Archie.

"Thank you, guys" I squealed as I hugged the three of them which they hugged me back. Never that I felt so relieved that they agreed on the conditions I told them. Five months later I was getting swollen as I woke up next to my boyfriend who was still asleep. I was thinking of the babies I was carrying, yeah I'm carrying triplets so my womb is a bit bigger than other pregnancies. We bought new furnitures for me and Archie's room, yeah were leaving the bed room for two of our babies. Odie got engaged with Calypso while Herry started to date Medelia which started two months ago? Our house is big enough for three families. I slowly started to go down the stairs as Calypso and Medelia were waiting patiently for me as I was going to tell them about the guys. We went to sit on the large couch that was in the middle of the living room and Medelia said, "So are you going to tell me and Calypso about our lovers?"

"Yes I will. Okay so first of all, the guys are insane" I said, as I laid a hand on my womb. The girls were shocked and I continued, "Medelia, do you remember when you heard that Neil got insane and that he butchered Jay and Theresa?"

"I think so. I heard it on the news that they found Neil in the middle of the forest. They said that he was returning from somewhere" Medelia said, rubbing her chin, "But what has to do with Archie, Herry and Odie?"

"Well, they are the one who made Neil insane. Five months ago I found them eating body parts from Jay and Theresa" I said as my throat started to be tight.

"Oh god, this is terrible!" Calypso exclaimed as she put her hands on her cheek. Her eyes were wide and she started to shake as tears slowly went down her cheeks, "How can I be that stupid? To love him and get engaged with him"

"Do not fear Calypso, they won't eat us and our children" I said, calmly to her. I know she must be hidden something from us, she must be. Calypso sighted as she cleared her throat, "I'm pregnant"

"That's great news, Calypso" said Medelia as she hugged her. I felt so relieved that they were okay with our lovers being insane. Thought it made me wonder if the guys were lying to me and would ignore my conditions, I know they said they won't eat me and the babies but what if they were faking out like they were pretending not to know Neil and pretending to be scared of Neil. We suddenly heard a knock that came from the back; we suddenly started to shiver as we thought of Neil coming to kill us. Medelia took a deep breath and opened the door and revealed a small woman which we didn't know (because she had a cloak on) but then afterwards I recognized who it was.

"Granny, do you want me to explain me why you are wearing a cloak?" I asked, tapping my foot. She points a finger of accusation at the three of us, "You three silly girls shouldn't have love people that were insane"

"Well he promised Atlanta he won't eat us and our children" said Medelia, walking towards granny.

"I thought you were supposed to be Herry's grand-mother where she will protect him" I said, glaring at her. Her face suddenly turned softer and tears slowly went down her wrinkled face, "I was until the day that he became insane which happened when he was twelve"

"That was when Odie made this potion and test it on Neil," I said as she nodded, "but every time we had visited you he was happy to see you and you were glad to see him"

"Yeah, your right but that was when I finally realized that there was no way I could have the Herry I used to love very much and ever that he ate two of his friends" Granny said as her voice got lower.

"Wait how do you know that?" I demanded as the girls looked confused as we talked.

"Because I spied on you guys. After that I heard that you moved away to live in the forest I also followed you guys so I can keep on eye on those insane people so they won't hurt anybody but I guess I wrong, they hurt a lot of people" Granny said as new tears swelled up her eyes. We suddenly heard footsteps coming downstairs as Granny panicked and ran quickly as fast as she could so the boys wouldn't see her. We closed the door as we turned to face our angry boyfriends, as Archie said through clenched teeth, "Who was there?"

"It was Granny" Medelia said as she slapped her mouth. Herry looked stunned that his Granny didn't visit him since we left New Olympia as he quietly said, "What did she say?"

"She warned us about the three of you and says that I and the girls should be careful with the three of you and not to trust you and…" rambled off Calypso. The guys simply shake their heads and left. I turned to their girls and said, "Granny is right, we should not trust them, they are insane, right?"

"Right!" the girls exclaimed but quietly so the guys won't trot back to see what we were talking about. Everything went well for the next six years; I had two daughters and one son named Lilly, Claire and Taylor while Calypso had one girl and one boy named Cassidy and Oliver and as for Medelia she and Herry had one girl named Karen. We also got married with our insane lovers three years ago but our love for them won't ever be the same again because you see, they started to devour more people and that they were less with us and one night that's when we had an idea to kill our husbands so they won't hurt anybody else. In each room we both had something that would kill them and the last thing we did was to shot them through the heart and threw our wedding rings and engagement rings at their dead bodies. We were so glad that they were dead. Then again we called the ambulance and transported their bodies out of there and two weeks after we killed them, we and our children moved away with Granny who also left her wooden house to some person who didn't mind living in the forest where there were crazy people before. Our house got demolished a year after we left. We now live in California where it's safe and we can live the rest of our lives and two years later we each married rich mans who cares about us and another two years has passed by and we each had another child which I had another girl named Carrie, Medelia named her son Victor and Calypso another son named Trevor and we have a good excellent life until we were in our fifty's we saw our ex-husbands ghosts who were grinning back at us with a knife…

* * *

Well that was it; this took me weeks to do this story. If you guys did not like this story because of the spelling mistakes and/or nonsense sentences, well you shouldn't had read it because I am trying to practice here and not always beta ALL of my stories by someone, I also need to practice, here.


End file.
